Watching Over A Loki's Shoulder
by The What-If Writer
Summary: ONE-SHOT: Before the events in All 4 One, in the Ephermis Core, the Loki Master ponders the little, observant presence that still lingers of his host. It was strange, really...it was like having someone look over you shoulder... (Features Possessed Mr Dinkles- The Loki-, Nevo and the normal Dinkles)


Dinkles and the Loki

It was dark in the core. Large machines, latched on the walls and platforms like parasites- coincidentally enough. Dim light emitted off dozens of thin screens that varied in shape and size, reflecting off the smooth metal surfaces of the ship. Coils of thick wires sparked high above the main platform, and hovering above the circular glass plate was a suspended floating craft, held aloof by silent rockets on its underside. Perched with all the careless pose was a small and deceivingly innocent looking creature that's pondering frown went against all of its other features. Many would've looked into this creature's deep green eyes and seen nothing but innocence- but anyone worth their salt that looked closer would've seen something dangerous and slightly unsettled behind the gaze.

The small muse-like creature hummed considerably to himself, eyes fixed on he hologram screens before him, the screen's blue light giving his yellow fur an odd blue hue. One thin arm was wrapped around to his side, the other elbow resting upon it to allow his other paw to sit up. He rubbed his sharp claws together absently, large eyes moving along the readings.

Not far away, a quivering being with a slouched back gazed at him with all the nerve he could muster, clutching an old broom tight in his hands.

Nevo didn't know what was on this creature's- whatever it was- mind. He found it rather pathetic that after all of these stressful, frightening years he'd lived under this sinister being's gaze he still did not know what it was exactly. But he would guess a few things upon silent (and timid) observation.

A parasite, of some kind. Deceiving, manipulative, evil...and dangerously cunning. Nevo felt like slapping himself for being so foolish as to not see it before. Possession...over Mr Dinkles, his dear friend's little companion, no less...only a few times had he heard the mention of 'loki' and whatever it may be, the Tharpod could only guess that it was what the thing possessing Mr Dinkles was.

Nevo knew what he'd been reduced to. This creature's snide, smug remarks as he was forced at gunpoint to build things turning him into a nervous wreck more and more with every passing year...he really was a pathetic tharpod...

"Hmm..."

This thoughts were interrupted when he heard the creature hum to himself thoughtfully yet again...an odd gesture. Nevo kept his head bent, but watched the creature all the same as he swept the floor. Probably planning something despicable, Nevo commented to himself darkly.

Little did he know, the Loki Master had something else on his mind.

The Loki traced a paw over the screen, tapping at a few keys here and there. He wasn't doing anything too important, per say...though at the moment he felt as though he would've liked to be doing so. He glanced past the screen and caught sight of Nevo watching him, and flashed the miserable tharpod a decidedly malevolent smirk. Nevo flinched and looked away.

The loki chuckled inwardly to himself, turning his attention back to the screen. Poor, miserable sniveling Nevo. Getting too curious...

He was laughable, Nevo was sometimes. Oh, really, who was he kidding? Nevo was hilarious 24/7...

Another, darker chuckle followed as he tapped his chin thoughtfully, smirk still in place, eyebrows furrowed. Indeed...

Then, his thoughts turned away from the tharpod and back to the little side-thought that had been almost bothering him. Almost.

The Loki Master couldn't say it was unfamiliar. After all, Loki possessed beings all of the time. You were always going to get the feeling that the unfortunate simpleton that had been taken over was watching for a few moments. The Loki grinned a little at that. Poor wretches, looking out of eyes that were no longer their own and seeing the chaos their captors created with THEIR hands...it was deliciously fun.

But...the feeling that someone was looking over his shoulder had been more frequent, and dare he say...stronger?

The Loki Master frowned, eyes narrowing. Yes. Though he would never have suspected it (something that peeved him, being a very intellectual individual) the little pet known as 'Mr Dinkles' by that naive Dr Criod...had been watching him. And was awake, for lack of better term.

The Loki hadn't come across such an observant little thing for some time. Granted, he'd been in this ridiculous body longer than he'd ever possessed any other creature...perhaps that would have something to do with it?

Still...it was nearly insulting to have an insignificant pet like this one try to poke his nose into a Loki's work. Ha. The Loki were the most advanced race in the universe, and it was amusingly ironic that this little ball of fluff he'd taken over had become associated with them.

_Ah well, unimportant. _

It wasn't like little_ Dinkles _could do anything to stop him. No...the creature, a mere child compared to his intellectual, could only watch helplessly as his dear Dr Criod and Nevo suffered.

The Loki Master chucked a little, eyes moving back to stare at one of the tharpods in question. And as he did, he detected the tinniest, speck-like stir in the back of his head, like something had reacted. Like eyes widening fearfully, to be more precise.

_Perhaps that'll teach you to be too nosy, little Dinkles..._


End file.
